exies diary
by lizzylight
Summary: exie runs away from an abusive father, only to be adopted by sam uley and and his wife emily. exie soon meets seth and an instant friendship forms between them. but will ther friendship turn into somthing more? after BD. treaty still exists. rated t ?
1. RUNNING

Reader,

well im finally gonna do it. im finally goon bring myself the courage to get out of here.

Father lost his temper again today and threw a knife at me. my left cheek now has a huge gash across it. it bled for awhile before i put a piece of some old masking tape i found on it. the closest thing to a band aid around here.

i wont have to worry about looking for something to heal my cuts and bruises anymore though. because where im going will be better. much better.

i don't know where exactly i going all i know is im not staying here any longer. i just cant.

thats right no more morning and nights full of pain and torture. always wondering whether i would make it to the next day. if father would keep letting me live.

right now im sitting on the edge of some major highway. ie walked maybe eight miles from the house. hopefully he wont come looking for me here. hopefully a passing car will come soon, and see me stopping to take me away from this terrible place. this nightmare. hopefully ill wake up soon. ridding myself of pain and coming fully into only a dream.

write again soon.

Exie.


	2. Saviour

Reader,

im currently in the car of a stranger. the number one most unsafe place to be. besides my house with father. i had been sitting on the side of the highway and i guess i fell asleep. i woke up to a man shaking me awake. his name was dr. cullen. he had a very pale face and was cold to the touch. his voice was smooth and soft. just from the way he was looking at me, concern knitted in his brows, i knew i would be safe with him.

he told me he works at a local hospital in a town not far from here called Forks. he said he could take me there and fix me up. he didn't even ask what had happened to me. i think he would soon though.

exie.

Reader,

we arrived at the hospital. just as dr. cullen had promised. he fixed me up as soon as we got there, ignoring all his other patients he had to get to. i thought this was a little odd. why ignore the really sick just to give some stitches to a kid he picked up off the side of the road?

i asked him that and he looked at me just smiled and said "everything is fine." what kind of answer is that? oh well. i didn't really care at the moment. i was just glad i wasn't at home. once he left i sat in the hospital bed with my bruised up legs dangling off the side, looking at myself i the mirror surprised when i saw what a good job he had done with the cut on my cheek.

you could barely see it. all i saw was four little blue stitches going diagonal across my pale face. i then realized at how long it had been since i had even looked in a mirror. i had very pale features. dark purple bruises underneath my eyes from all the beatings i had taken. i didn't expect those to ever go away. my almost white pale blonde hair reached down to my belly button, with tons of split ends. i had silver grey eyes and super light pink lips. i almost looked ghostly.

i had bruises. everywhere. all over me. i counted at least ten on each leg. seven on each arm. a couple on my face. surely more hidden by my dark blue tank top and light holey shorts. my knees were scabbed. scars covered my hands. i clearly was lucky to be alive. i was really really skinny. skinny arms legs body. my cheek bones set high. somehow my teeth managed to stay a glistening white throughout my fifteen years of not brushing.

and yet all i could think as i stared back at my reflection was this. what now?

exie.


	3. memories

Reader,

As it turned out i ended up staying in the hospital overnight, seeing as i had nowhere else to go. nobody asked me anything. not what had happened to me, where i came from, nothing. they all just acted as if i was another patient waiting to heal so i could go home.

only there was one problem. i didn't want to go home. and i was not planning on it.

i woke up to on of the nurses. she was asking me how i felt and if i needed any pain medications fro my cheek. i didn't. i honestly didnt care about the pain. i was used to it by now.

she returned a little bit later with some food. An apple, some toast and a glass of water. i ate it quickly, not remembering the last time i had eaten something that wasn't stale or rotten.

Dr. Cullen came into my hospital room later in the afternoon. He had a look of uncertainty in his eyes, and i was sure it was because he was about to ask.

he was going to ask where i had gotten all my injuries and scars.

And i would have to tell him.

Exie

Reader,

I told him everything. all about each and every cut or bruise, scar or scrape.

Dr. Cullen looked, well he looked not surprised. as if he knew. he probably did. it wasn't hard to guess.

He ended up checking out all my scars and cuts. to see if anything was serious.

nothing was. he told me the scars covering my hands would not go away. and he said i have a tendency to easily bruise. he figured that out when i hit my forearm on the metal bar at the end of the bed and immedeitly a fresh bruise showed up.

after that he took me to his office, where the head chief of police was waiting. the police officers name was charlie swan. Or chief Swan. he made me recite my story. then he said that under the circumstances i would be put in a foster home until they could figure out if i had any relatives that could take me in.

they took me to another room where one of dr cullens sons was waiting. they left me with him while they went outside to talk about which home they would put me in.

the boys name was Jasper and he informed me that the reason he was there was only to keep me company and watch to make sure nothing happened to me. like maybe i would faint or something.

Exie.

" whats that your writing in." The boy, Jasper asked me from across the room where he was sitting on a bench type thing.

i looked up from my spot on the floor. i had chosen to sit as far away from him as possible, only because he reminded me of father. "nothing." i responded simply not feeling like talking about it.

Jasper looked down at his hands and shrugged as if to say ' ok then'.

" you don't look like Dr. Cullen." i accused. he really didn't. he had honey blonde curls and a lean muscly figure, where as Dr. Cullen had pale blonde hair and a tall figure. the only thing alike between them was there eyes, both had golden eyes.

" im not related to him. i was adopted. along with my twin sister, Rosalie." He said while keeping his eyes down still staring at his hands, seeming all too familiar with this question. " actually our whole family was adopted." he added.

"oh. who else is there?" i asked, curious.

"well theres me, rosalie, edward, bella, bellas younger sister renesmee, alice, and emmmet."

"oh." i responded. they had a big family. i would hate to live there. i liked being alone all the time, having that many people in one house would drive me insane.

"did you have any, siblings? where you came from. if you don't mind me asking." jasper said softly, not wanting to seem to curious, even if he was.

"yes. but there…" how would i put this. i couldn't just say there dead could i? murdered by my father along with mom. " well there gone now." i said. not sure if that was the right way to put it but not being bake to find another way. Jasper looked a little confused so i decided to go on. " i had a younger sister. she was three. her name was elle. then an older brother, mack he was 16. and another brother only three months. they were killed along with my mother. i saw it all happen." i shrugged. not wanting to seem to worried about it. because i really wasn't.

"oh god thats terrible. sorry for asking." he looked at his hands again not sure what more to say.

i went back to my notebook turning to the very back. i had a picture of them there. elle was smiling sitting in my brother macks lap. mom was holding jace he had just been born a few weeks ago. i had taken the picture. father was out somewhere. they all looked alike except for mom. ell had small pale blonde curls. and pale skin as we all had pale skin. she had bright blue eyes. mack also with pale blonde hair that swept across his face. he had eyes like mine, grayish silver. little jace with just wisps of pale bolnde hair on his head. he had his eyes closed but i could still remember them. they were hazel, like my moms. mom had black hair reaching her waist. hr smile never seemed to fully reach her eyes, she was always worried about the next day. and whether or nt we would all still be there.

father looked like Jasper. with honey blonde curls and pale skin. his eyes were hazel but they flamed a golden color when he was mad. i almost didn't feel safe being in the room with jasper, but i was glad i was and not with father. but still i sat far away horrible memories flooding my head every time i looked across the room.


	4. AN

ok sooo sorry for not updating but i am typing it all out right now. oh and i felt like telling you a little about my CRAZY life right now. so right now im in my room glueing a bunch of random objects to a piece of paper. this paper has these items glued to it:

origami heart

shredded sparkle wrapping paper

dried flower petals

a silly band in a shape of who knows what

tiny rubber bands in assorted colors

gum wrappers

clay guitar

stickers

a my little pony plastic charm

half of a plastic heart from a quarter machine bff necklace

an old painted key that probaly goes to something important

an old star shaped earring

plastic ring

and lots of sparkles.

pretty hectic artwork vie got going on huh? i think somewhere deep down this represents my now before i type up the next chapter i must wash off the sparkles from my fingers and keyboard. i love you all in a stranger kind of non creepy love way!


	5. new people, more changes

THIS ONE IS FOR CREZYCAT99! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER AND SO YOU DESERVE A PRIZE! SO HERE YOU GO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER:

Jasper: so i was walking when all of a sudden this bear and the-

Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!

Jasper: shut up! i am trying to tell a story! and you don't own twilight.

Me: yes i think i do.

Emmet: lizzy tell the truth. now.

Me: or what?

Emmet: or ill make you eat playdough!

Me: NO! not the playdough!

Emmet: yes the playdough. now tell the truth.

Jasper: you better tell the truth he really will make you eat playdough he did it to me last wee-

Me: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

Jasper: why do you keep cutting me o-

Me: SHUT UP JASPER!

DEAR READER,

after about an hour or so of sitting n the corner staring blankly into the wall, Dr Cullen came in with chief swan. they said they had found me a home and i was to be escorted by the chief right away. so i grabbed my notebook and pen, the only things i can call mine, and followed chief swan out to his car. "bye." i heard jasper call out faintly from behind me. i pretended not to hear him even though i did.

We rode in silence. The chief was not much of a people person, and neither was i. occasionally he would tell me how much longer until we got there and i would nod my head and turn back to the window. the windows of the chiefs cruiser were so heavily tinted from the outside it made it kinda blurry to look out from the inside. i never took my eyes away from them all the same. i never really had gotten the chance to be outside back at the house. sure we had windows and i could look out at the yard from them, but that was just it. all i had ever known was the inside of the house and the dull front and back yards, with the dead grass. not much to look at really.

so what i saw outside of the car windows was pretty interesting to me. First of all it was so green. like really green. there were so many trees and plants. and it all looked so wet. sure back at home the dead grass was wet but not pretty wet like this. droplets of water sitting perfectly on the leafs and flowers. little pools of water sitting in the hollow nooks and crannys of the tree roots. it was peaceful, serene.

i looked up at the sky. rain clouds. i thought. i had seen rain plenty of times but i had never been out in it. i remember watching a little garden snake outside my window one time. it was raining and muddy, the little snake was slithering through the mud. i remember wishing i was the snake. thinking of how fun it would be to play in the mud and jump around in puddles like i had seen kids do on t.v. of course i was 15 now and that probably wouldn't be acceptable for someone my age to do but i still secretly hoped that one day i could.

i must of dozed off after that because i awoke to the sounds of rain against the car roof and footsteps outside of the car along with voices. they seemed to be discussing me. well i had heard my name so i think there talking about me. slowly i lifted my head up to the window. there was chief swan holding an umbrella over himself, he was facing away from me. facing me and standing in front of him were two people. i assumed they were the ones that were going 'adopt' me.

they looked nice enough. the man was buff, and tall. he had black hair and dark eyes. he was holding an umbrella over himself and the lady. she was tall to but not as tall as him. she had black hair too. they both had tan skin. what struck me about the women was a long scar that came from the top of her forehead and around to the middle of her left cheek. i tried not to stare but i just couldn't. what had happened to her? i stopped looking when her eyes met mine and an instant smile spread across her face. "she's awake!" i heard a voice outside of the car say. then the chief opened the door i was leaning on and i came tumbling out of the car landing in a nice big wet puddle of mud. my first reaction was 'what the heck! didn't he see me leaning against the door!' then my second reaction was this, "MUD!" ii had realized my little fantasies of mud had come true. only then i realized i had just said that out loud, and looked up to see puzzled looks on everyones faces.

"oh um so sorry. here let me help you up." chief swan leaned down to help me up, but i quickly scooted away from him. scared of any form of physical contact. even if i practically spent the day in a car with him. "no!" i screamed. "i mean…i …i can do it myself." i stood up and tried an attempt at a smile. "see. im perfectly fine."

"alright. well then..well this is sam and emily." he gestured to the couple under the umbrella " you'll be staying with them." i looked over at sam and emily. sam just stood there and emily still had that goofy grin on her face. "hi! its zoo nice to meet you! i cant wait to show you around the house! ive got th-" i stopped listening as she rambled on about how exciting this was all gonna be. all i could think of was this.

What. Utter. Crap.


	6. pink, but i can deal

Dear reader,

wow. just wow.

After a little commotion, i was finlly directed into the house. I was a little surprised. I mean it looked so big from the outside. Inside however was a whole different story. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me, it was so suffocatingly small.

"okay so if you come down here theres these two doors,, one leading to our room and the other to yours," emily quickly led me away from the doors and into the kitchen. " and here is the kitchen, i do all the cooking of course." she gave a little laugh like something she said was funny.

i stood there stiff, and barely breathing. it was sooo small! how did they survive? especially with sam! he's huge! like really big! i cant take this.

but i have to. if i want a place to stay, then this is it, i will have to like it.

"well thats the house! oh this is soo exciting!" emily's smile stretched far across her face, she was almost jumping with joy.

"heh um, yeah. er…" i stood looking anywhere but at her. at the scar on her face. somehow it gave me a bad feeling. like maybe this wasn't a good place to be. but it had to be right? right? of course it had to be! Dr. Cullen wouldn't have approved of some psychos. it just wouldn't be possible.

"oh honey your pale! are you alright?" emily hands fluttered around me, not sure how to help.

"im fine." i said swatting her hands away.

"well ill let you get settled then, im sure your tired after this long day you've had!" she led me to my 'room'. "right in there then." she gestured to the wooden door that stood in front of us, and walked away.

i slowly reached out and opened the door. i gasped at what i saw. damn! you have got to be kidding me!

my. room. was. pink.

ok. i know this really is not that big of a deal. but come on! pink? ugh! i was so no a girly girl. i did not need a pink room!

the walls, the bedsheats, the curtains. All pink.

i sighed and fell into the bed. relishing in the softness of the fabric. i could survive. i thought. but a nap first. and with that i fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
